Jonathan Storm (Earth-50701)
, formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-50701 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Human transformed by cosmic rays | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Greg Pak; Renato Arlem | First = Marvel Nemesis: The Imperfects Vol 1 2 | Last = | HistoryText = Mutagenically transformed by cosmic rays into the heroic Human Torch, Johnny Storm is the hothead of the Fantastic Four. Often impetuous and immature, the Torch has a talent for torturing his teammate, The Thing. That is, when he is not speeding around in one of his suped-up hot rods.Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects (Instruction Booklet) Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects The Human Torch shows up just after Spidey has left the Daily Bugle, and proceeds to the Power Plant as planned. :Human Torch: "Spidey? Figures. That Web-head is so unreliable." *'Field Trip To Hell:' Grand Central Station is in ruins after the alien attack. Human Torch must destroy all the Turlin Engines! ::Reward: For beating the Human Torch's second mission, the player is awarded the Human Torch Card. *'Torchbearer:' Human Torch has discovered the hidden lair of the invaders. He must blaze his way through the corridors. ::Reward: For beating the Human Torch's second mission, the player is awarded the Turlin Engine Card. *'Old Friends:' Deep beneath the streets of New York, Human Torch must face one of his closest friends in battle. :Human Torch: "What the?" (Johnny sees his friend Ben, controlled by the Turlin override). :Roekel: "I see I may have underestimated my foes. I believe, you know, each other?" :The Thing: "Come and Get it!" :Human Torch: "Ben!? It's me!?" :The Thing: "Aaarrgghh!!!" (Ben charges at Johnny) :After a tough fight, Torch manages to subdue The Thing. :Human Torch: "Hey Ben, sorry. You know I had no choice." :The Thing: "No worries squirt. You're just lucky that I wasn't feeling myself." (Ben smashes the override device) :Human Torch: "Hey! C'mon Reed would've wanted to study that!" :Before more words can be exchanged Iron Man arrives on the scene. :Iron Man: "Looks like I came too late. is everyone okay?" :The Thing: "Everyone's fine, but there's a certain evil bald creep that's gonna be in a whole world of hurt when I get a hold of him!" :Iron Man: "Yeah, no doubt. Well you best take a breather and regroup with the others. I'm heading to the Power Plant to have a look around. I think we may have missed something..." *'Cleansing Flame:' Human Torch must defeat all enemies! *'Blazing Speed:' Human Torch must defeat 20 enemies in 3 minutes and 30 seconds! *'Along Came a Spider:' A duel to the death is fought between old friends turned enemies. Johnny faces his former ally turned enemy Spider-man, and succumbs to the altered web-slingers strength. ::Reward: For defeating the Human Torch the player unlocks the Obliterators Card. | Powers = Seemingly those of Human Torch of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Human Torch of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Flight Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Plasma Generation Category:Flaming Body Category:Storm Family